(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for forming an image.
(ii) Related Art
According to one related art technique, a print server apparatus stores image data specified by a user, and then allows multiple image forming apparatuses to access the image data.